english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Romersa
Joseph M. "Joe" Romersa (born July 27, 1956 in California) is an American drummer, multi-instrumentalist, producer, songwriter, sound engineer, vocalist and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series' *Big Rig Buddies (2010) - Smokey Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Ryouga Senba, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Ryouga Senba, Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Abdul Hakim (ep2) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (2000) - Eye of God (ep11) *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Coil (ep20), Additional Voices *Hand Maid May (2001) - Additional Voices *Outlaw Star (2000) - Fake Shimi (ep15), Kyokan (ep7), McCoy's Lackey B, Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Balrog *The Big O (2001) - Nightingale Club Bouncer (ep2) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Luke Yamada *Trigun (2000) - Descartes (ep1), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Fake Toji 'Movies' *Blood: The Last Vampire (2000) - David 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Agent Jacob, Guerilla *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Gaia *Ninja Scroll (1995) - Additional Voices *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Air Force Member 4 *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Balrog *They Were Eleven (1996) - Vidminer Knume 'OVA - Dubbing' *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Battle Athletes (1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Additional Voices *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Guerilla *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Gaily *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Thug 1 (ep3) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Majini *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Zex 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Ben *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Baby Vegeta *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Additional Voices *NeverDead (2012) - Astaroth Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (45) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2012. Sources *Joe Romersa's Official Website Category:American Voice Actors